Acuario
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: En el pasado, nace la necesidad de traspasar sus conocimientos a la persona indicada. En el presente, muere el ciego sentido del deber para ser reemplazado por el orgullo de saber que todos esos años en Siberia valieron la pena. En el futuro, él revivirá a través de su alumno. El ciclo de Acuario seguirá con Hyoga, y así sucesivamente, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Camus lo sabe.


**Acuario**

**Por Yoana Spiegel**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Spoilers.

**Nota:** Hecho para el reto Renacer en Retos a la Carta, comunidad de lj.

* * *

**Nacer**

Lleva la copa con exquisito vino tinto a sus labios, bajo la atenta mirada de Escorpio. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos, disfruta demasiado el sabor del vino francés que recuerda que no debe beber más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, ya se siente un poco mareado, y Milo lo nota, ya que se acerca más de la cuenta y coloca el rostro entre su níveo cuello. Camus se deja llevar por esa sensación de calidez, por un momento olvida el amargo rato que momentos antes el Patriarca le hizo pasar, hasta que el rubio pregunta lo que no debe.

—¿Para qué te llamo su "Ilustrísima" al templo del Patriarca? —Milo le retira la copa y la deja sobre el suelo. Camus gruñe y es recostado sobre el sillón por el griego.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber?

Camus no tiene ningún problema en decirle todo, pero sabe como reaccionará el escorpión. Es capaz de ir, pararse frente al Patriarca a reclamar y, si es necesario, batirse a golpes con él para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El francés quiere evitarlo, pues no hay poder humano y divino que hará que el líder de la Orden Ateniense revoque la misión que le impuso. Su deber como Caballero de Acuario es siempre acatar toda orden del representante de la Diosa y no empezará hoy a desobedecer por los futuros reclamos de su amigo. Ya los ve venir.

—Tú siempre respondes con otra pregunta cuando no quieres hablar de ciertos temas —Milo se sienta sobre el vientre del galo y empieza a jugar con los cabellos rojizos de éste—. Siempre he sido un morboso, quiero saber cada detalle de las cosas y más si tienen que ver con cierto acuario terco y estirado.

Ante tal descripción, Camus empuja a su compañero que cae de sentón sobre el suelo. Se levanta del sillón y rellena la copa con más vino. Su acompañante se queja por tal acción, pero el pelirrojo lo ignora.

—Su Excelencia me ha comunicado mi próxima misión.

—¿A quién matarás esta vez?

—No es nada de eso, Milo. Deja de imaginar cosas estúpidas. Se me ha dicho que debo partir en una semana a Siberia a entrenar a un aspirante a la armadura del Cisne.

—¿Y aceptaste?

—¿Cuántas preguntas me has hecho ya? Ésto no es un interrogatorio.

—Mira quién habla. Responde de una vez —cuando ve que Milo se acerca, él se aleja unos pasos. Se vuelve a sentar sobre el sofá color azul y bebe tranquilamente del delicioso vino.

—El deber de un caballero es acatar toda orden del Patriarca, recuerda que él es el instrumento que usa Atenea en este mundo. No hay excusa que valga, jamás rechazaré una misión. La voluntad de Atenea está por sobre todas las cosas, ¿no me dijiste éso cuando nos conocimos?

—Es diferente.

—No veo el porqué lo sea.

Por primera vez en muchos años, el corazón del pelirrojo late avivadamente dentro de su pecho. Teme escuchar alguna razón que lo haga cambiar de opinión. Pero eso no sucederá, su entrenamiento lo hizo inmune a cualquier sentimiento. No debe fallar ahora, nunca lo hará.

Milo se acerca de nuevo a él, se sienta a su lado y toma su mano izquierda por la muñeca. La aprieta suavemente y Camus puede sentir el calor que emana el griego, quemándole la piel. Los ojos azules están llenos de fuego, de decisión y pasión, desvía los suyos para no dejarse hipnotizar por el traicionero escorpión. No desea escuchar a Milo. Ojalá y se marchara para no volver más. La despedida será lo difícil.

—Camus, yo te amo. No podré vivir lejos de ti, ¿acaso no lo percibes? Yo abandonaría todo si tú me lo pides. Dejaría mi armadura, mi rango, mi honor, tan sólo con el deseo que provenga de tus labios. No quiero que te vayas.

—Mi deber como Caballero de Atenea está antes que todo. Mi Diosa, por la que he luchado toda mi vida, me ha encomendado una misión. No la defraudaré por nadie. Olvídame, Milo. Es lo mejor para ti.

—¿Y lo mejor para ti?

—Atenea lo decidirá. Yo sólo quiero que mis conocimientos y mi esencia no mueran conmigo. Quiero heredar mi alma a la persona indicada. Debes entender.

—Te prometo que te esperaré mil años si es necesario. No reclamaré, no impediré que te vayas, pero no me pidas que te olvide —Milo aproxima tanto su rostro a él, que sus labios rozan su piel al susurrar las últimas palabras de la noche—, te amo demasiado.

Se funden en un beso que no se repetirá jamás.

Un año después, ya en Siberia, al ver un par de ojos azules llenos de vida y cabellos rubios parecidos a los rayos del sol, nace en Camus la necesidad de traspasar sus conocimientos a la persona indicada. Su búsqueda termina ese mismo día.

• • •

**Morir**

Coloca una rodilla en el suelo y baja la vista, en señal de respeto. Espera a que el Patriarca hable primero y responderá sólo cuando sea necesario. Sabe qué tema tocará el líder, pero no está dispuesto a hacer lo que quiere. No entiende muy bien la situación, pero imagina por donde va el asunto. Hyoga debe tener una razón de peso para revelarse en contra del Santuario, pero, ¿revelarse contra él? No tiene perdón.

—Camus de Acuario, me figuro que conoces la razón por la que fuiste convocado —la voz del Patriarca suena grave y se distorsiona con esa horrible máscara que tapa su rostro. El francés nunca supo el porqué de querer ocultar su identidad, pero igualmente no le interesa. Nunca confío del todo en él.

—Así es, Excelencia, es el asunto de los traidores y de la falsa Atenea.

—Acuario, a cada Caballero de Oro se le ha dicho que debe defender el Santuario y a Atenea, que se encuentra detrás de esas cortinas. Si los rebeldes osan siquiera a poner un pie en los Doce Templos, les espera una muerte rápida pero dolorosa. Mü de Aries regresó y hará todo lo posible, debemos proteger a Atenea.

Las palabras llegan vacías a los oídos de Acuario. Desde hace tiempo que desconfía del líder. Les está ocultando muchas cosas en relación a Saori Kido y a los caballeros de bronce. Sin embargo, ese no es el problema de Camus. Él sólo cumple con las órdenes, sean acertadas o no. Espera que no lo mencione.

—Te llamé especialmente a ti. Estoy seguro que sabes que uno de los caballeros de bronce que se revela contra Atenea y el Santuario es alumno tuyo.

—Como usted dice, Ilustrísima. Hyoga de Cisne fue mi alumno.

—La casa de Acuario se distingue por no tener sentimientos en juego durante la batalla; son los más racionales y siempre están con la mente fría. Así que quiero que mates a tu alumno, es una amenaza para todo lo que protegemos. No quiero que te acobardes, o si no, el que morirá serás tú.

El Patriarca está asustado, ¿por qué tantos miramientos y problemas? Son sólo cuatro caballeros de bronce y una chiquilla de Japón que se proclama como la verdadera Atenea. La diosa está detrás de esas cocinas, ¿no?

—No se preocupe, Patriarca. Mi alumno morirá si se atreve a cruzar los templos zodiacales.

—Confío en ti. Retírate.

Ocho horas después, Milo le confirma lo que suponía. Hyoga es un verdadero caballero que luchará hasta la muerte por sus ideales, que posee un alma de guerrero que no se rendirá por nada.

Cuando llegue frente a él, lo ayudará a despertar el séptimo sentido. Ha tomado un decisión, heredará su alma a Hyoga, pues él es el indicado.

—"_Debes de estar muy orgulloso de él, Camus de Acuario. Le has enseñado bien_".

La voz de Milo está dentro de Camus. Es lo último que le dice antes de dejarse llevar por el mortífero silencio.

• • •

**Revivir**

—¿Estás seguro de ésto? Ten por seguro que él vendrá. —Saga se coloca el casco de su armadura negra con parsimonia.

—Hyoga vendrá, pero entenderá mis motivos. Lo hago por Atenea y por él. Quiero que salga victorioso de esta batalla.

—Esos muchachos son persistentes, nada impedirá que ellos cumplan con su deber de proteger a Atenea de cualquier peligro —Shura lo mira con seriedad, aún conserva ese brillo lleno de orgullo en los ojos que siempre lo caracterizó.

Camus desvía la mirada, agradece en silencio a sus compañeros por los ánimos.

Shion da la señal y salen de sus escondites. Mü los ve con los ojos bien abiertos y lo único que deben hacer ya es actuar. La paz y el bienestar del mundo están en sus manos. Ellos deben proteger a Atenea para que sea ella quien venza a Hades.

Son sólo doce horas y después de éso, volverá al sueño eterno. El único consuelo que se llevará será que su esencia y su alma revivirán a través de Hyoga.

Cuando se encuentra con Milo, puede oír la decepción en su voz. Pronto el escorpión entenderá el porqué Camus regresó a la vida con el poder de Hades. Aunque el sentimiento cambia rápidamente por la furia trasformada en catorce golpes ardientes que se impactan por todo su lastimado cuerpo. Pierde la conciencia y cuando la recupera, su amigo lo carga para llevarlo con Atenea.

Unos minutos más y cumplirá la misión que Shion y todos ellos aceptaron silenciosamente.

Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos al sentir el brazo de Milo alrededor de su cintura apretándolo suavemente hacia él.

—"_¿Por qué nos has traicionado, amigo mío? ¿Por qué me has traicionado, amor mío?_"

—"_Es mi deber. Lo entenderás tarde o temprano_".

El ciclo de Acuario seguirá con Hyoga, y así sucesivamente, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Camus lo sabe.

**Fin.**


End file.
